Sam Winchester (TLT)
Based off the Canon Version of the Character, Sam is revealed to be a Half-Demon in the The Lost Three Series and therefore an Anti-Christ, very little has changed about his personality except for secret romantic feelings for Dean. Biography Pre-The Lost Three Series The Lost Three Series Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Demon Slaying Knife Sam carries Ruby's Knife which he uses to kill demons when he doesn't have time to use his born powers. Powers Sam, unlike his Brother, has a Master of Mental Powers. Like all Anti-Christs, their Human Background (especially being the blood descendent of Cain and Abel) have purified their Demonic Powers to make them closer to their Creator: Lucifer, therefore Sam and Dean have their extreme Demonic powers based off a Fallen Angel. Sam's powers are actually attuned and are similar, to the one whom awoke his powers - the Yellow Eyed Demon: Azazel, Sam due to the young age of his awakening had to drink Demon blood later in life for his powers to reawaken and they began to fully awaken when Sam used his full power (after drinking extreme amounts of Demon Blood) against Lilith. Abilities *'Premonitions/Visions' - Sam can gain a look into the near future or events currently happen, he usually cannot control this ability at will, he can however meditate and use this ability to track/follow Dean. *'Mind Control' - Sam can leave impressions within the minds of Humans that make them consider doing what he asks, however he doesn't openly have a full mind control, this compulsions also seem to affect some Angels. **'Demonic Control' - Sam can control Demons and will them to do his bidding, stronger Demons however like White-eyed Demons, have been proven to be immune. *'Telekinesis' - Sam can generate powerful waves of Telekinetic Energy and control the side effects they cause, he can move Human-like Objects (usually pining them to the wall) to Objects of considerable size and weight (like a steel girder), this was one of Sam's first Abilities. **'Causing Harm' - It is assumed, that like Azazel, Sam can cause internal bleeding and harm to individuals with his Telekinetic Powers. **'Torture' - Sam is able to cause Telekinetic Torture to Demons and weak Angels inside their Vessels. **'Spiritual Death' - Sam can kill the Spiritual Image of Supernatural individuals and erase it from the souls they inhabit, in that case, Sam used this to seemingly "Kill" Alistair and Lilith. *'Cryokinesis' - Sam (as Lucifer's True Vessel) evidently is able to chill the atmosphere around him and through those means, put out Holy Fire, his ice powers are so effective that he could be able to freeze the human body to glass with a touch despite this his Cryokinetic powers are second to Lucifer. *'Astral Projection' - While meditating, Sam can project his spirit similar to that of an Angel or a Demon, his soul sometimes is seen as a dark grey mist. **'Possession' - Sam can temporarily possess a human or a spiritual being, this is seen with the fact he can possess a Reaper, Dean dislikes Sam using this ability because it is similar to Demonic Possession. *'Exorcism' - Sam can exorcise Demons from Human Bodies, this power is usually used alongside his Telekinetic and Torturing Powers. *'Teleportation' - Sam is believed to be capable of Teleportation like an Angel or High Ranked Demon, like Azazel. *'Reality Warping' - Sam can create illusions to confound his enemies. *'Supernatural Sense' - Sam can sense the Supernatural, he can also sense when Dean is under great stress, especially when on dangerous hunts. **'Supernatural Sight' - Sam, if concentrating, can see Reapers and the true forms of Demons. *'Demonic Immunity' - As his powers were reawakening and getting stronger, Sam has proven himself Immune to Demonic Powers and Possession, most notably the powers of White Eyed Demons like Alistair and Lilith. He has also shown himself immune to the Mind Controlling powers of other Special Children. *'Magical Knowledge' - Sam worked with Ruby to learn the Magical Arts from here, this includes making Hex Bags and even recreating the Colt or enchanting a similar Weapon like Ruby did with her Dagger, Sam's knowledge however pales to beings like Lucifer however. *'Viral Immunity' - Sam has been proven Immune to viruses and most Illnesses through Germs, this includes Demonic Viruses like the Croatoan virus, however he can still get a cold. *'Possible Immortality' - It is possible, that as an "Anti-Christ", Sam's body will be able to remain in near perfect condition without ageing when his Powers evolve to such a level. *'Healing Factor' - Sam has a powerful healing factor, although no where near that of an Archangel and some powerful Angels, it is described as quite excessive. *'Immunity to Demonic/Angelic Hindrance' - Sam like all Anti-Christs are believed to be immune to any method to stop a Demon or Angel, including: **'Holy Water' - doesn't harm him. **'Hallowed Ground' - ineffective repulse. **'Salt' - doesn't stop him. **'Devil's Trap' - cannot contain him. **'Enochian sigils' - ineffective unless engraved on themselves for personal defence (a.k.a Enochian sigils on the Ribs) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters